ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Estaba enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga. — Blossutch. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Una lástima.**

* * *

 ** _Pairing: Blossutch (Butch/Blossom)._**

* * *

 **ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs.  
** _Capítulo único._

—¿De nuevo, Blossy?

La pelirroja sonrió amarga, aceptando de buena manera el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que tan bien conocía. Seguramente, de niña jamás se le ocurrió pensar que uno de sus mayores enemigos iba a convertirse en su mejor amigo. Butch se sentó a su lado, ambos estaban sobre la azotea de un edificio altísimo. De no ser porque tenían super-poderes, Blossom creía que sería por demás peligroso.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —Preguntó el moreno con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras y el tono de voz que había utilizado.

Ella giró sus ojos hacia otra parte, movimiento que hizo suspirar a Butch.

La pelirroja jamás se mostraría débil ante alguien, ni siquiera con el corazón roto.

—Dexter rompió conmigo. Dijo que necesitábamos darnos un tiempo.

El de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua una, dos, tres veces. Quedándose ambos unos minutos en silencio, Butch aprovechó para pasear tranquilamente la mirada sobre ella. ¿Quién querría _darse un tiempo_ con Blossom Utonium?

Abrió la boca, rogando que no fuese a cagarla y hacer sentir aún peor a la pelirroja. No era muy bueno consolando personas, pero, sería peor el que no dijese nada, ¿verdad?

—Es un imbécil, no merece que sufras por él —Pese a que Butch tenía las mejores de las intenciones, la pelirroja largó un suspiro, conteniéndose aún. Comenzaban a temblarle los hombros, y en minutos sería presa del llanto—. Eres una chica increíble. Cualquiera querría salir contigo. ¿Quieres que le dibuje un pene en la cara? Eso siempre resulta divertido. Puedo dibujarle más de un pene si quieres.

El azabache tardó en darse cuenta de que la de ojos rosas había comenzado a llorar.

—Mierda... ¿he dicho algo malo? No le dibujaré ningún pene, si eso te hace feliz —Aclaró con torpeza el moreno, atrayendo a la pelirroja por los hombros en un abrazo reconfortante.

Le permitió llorar todo lo que quisiera, y cerró los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas de ella le mojaban la camiseta. Maldijo a Dexter mentalmente, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a lastimar a Blossom? De tener la oportunidad de salir con ella... jamás haría algo para dañarla. Era su mejor amiga. _La chica de la que estaba enamorado._

Llevaba meses conteniendo sus ganas de besarla, de decirle que la quería más de lo que debería, de decirle que con él podía llorar todo lo que quisiera, desahogarse. No hacía falta que siempre mantuviese una máscara para protegerse.

—Eres un idiota, Butch —Dijo la pelirroja. El moreno se separó un poco de ella y cayó en cuenta de que esta sonreía.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Blossom Utonium diciendo una mala palabra? Qué grosera resultaste ser, nena —Bromeó el chico, logrando que la de ojos rosas soltara una risita. Al menos, había parado de llorar, aunque habían quedado rastros de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la de cabello largo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la líder Powerpuff decidió romperlo.

—Gracias... por estar conmigo, y jamás soltarme —Lo miró a los ojos sonriente, haciendo que al azabache le fallaran las piernas por un momento—. Eres un gran amigo, Butch. Te quiero.

El Rowdyruff le devolvió la sonrisa, y la atrapó en un nuevo abrazo, apretándola entre sus brazos. Se conformó con besarla en el rojizo cabello. Una vez más, se guardaría lo que en realidad quería decir, y lo reemplazaría con una falsa capa de amistad.

—Yo también te quiero, Blossy. ¿Te he dicho ya que eres mi mejor amiga?

* * *

 **Mi primer Blossutch publicado... ASDFGHJLÑ -muere- (?)**

 **Adoro esta pareja con la intensidad de mil soles, son la perfecta definición de lo son los 'polos opuestos'. Aún así, creo que podrían llegar a ser amigos, así surgió la idea de este one-shot :'D Bueno... Butch no solo quiere ser su amigo, pero, se entiende la idea (?)**

 **Eso es todo, corazones y riñones, hasta la próxima~**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
